<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Snuggles by Midnight__Fantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386479">Snake Snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy'>Midnight__Fantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janus-Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sweet Dark Creativity I Remus "The Duke" Sanders, well now it is, why isn't that a tag???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janus gets cold, he gets clingy. So when the mindscape heater breaks, the resident snake goes looking for warmth.<br/>(Story strayed from summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janus-Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!<br/>Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}<br/>Snake mention<br/>Food mention<br/>Male x Male (if you don’t like this I recommend you don’t read any of my stories)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>My ships, don’t like them, please leave</p><p>Based off my headcanons:<br/>1~When Thomas gets a 'brain freeze' the mindscape 'freezes'(more so temperature skyrockets down)<br/>2~Janus is cold-blooded and has sensitive scales</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus hissed. Thomas had eaten enough ice cream to freeze Florida, and Remus broke the heater yesterday. Add those problems to the fact he’s cold-blooded, and Janus was having an awful day.</p><p>Janus debated going to his boyfriends for help, but decided to stay in his room. After turning on his heating lamps and curling under his blankets, Janus felt slightly better, but he wasn’t warm enough.</p><p>A light knocking at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. A soft voice spoke from behind the door, “Hey JJ? You awake?”</p><p>Janus popped his head out from underneath the blankets and turned toward the door, “Come in Pat.” Then pulled his head back under the blankets.</p><p>Patton stepped into the room, and immediately noticed the difference in temperature compared to the rest of the mindscape. He then remembered the talk Janus had with them when they started dating, about how his snake attributes affected his body. Paton ignored his thoughts, and remembered why he was there. “Hey sweetheart, wanna come watch a movie with us?” He watched the blankets shift, until he saw the tip of Janus’s nose poke out from the blanket pile.</p><p><em>Leave warmth to cuddle with boyfriends for warmth, or stay in warmth but be alone...</em> Janus started to get up, but kept his blankets wrapped tightly around his body. He turned toward Patton, “Let’s go.” He then started to slowly waddle out of the room and toward the stairs. When he reached the stairs, he sat down and slowly scooted down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he stood up, waddled toward Logan - who was wearing his unicorn onesie and reading on the couch - and layed down on his lap, pulling his blankets closer.</p><p>“Well good morning dearest. I take it you’re cold?”</p><p>Janus heard the shuffling of paper, before a book shut. He turned to face his nerdy boyfriend, who had a knowing smirk on his face. Janus narrowed his eyes and hissed, before turning to face Roman - who was wearing his onesie and seemed to be setting up the movie -. Janus looked toward the kitchen, there he found his last two boyfriends, each wearing their respective onesies and appeared to be preparing snacks.</p><p>When he finished setting up the movie, Roman joined Logan and Janus on the couch, moving Janus so his lower body was on his lap, and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence till Virgil and Patton finished the snacks, and joined them on the couch. Patton sat next to Roman, and placed Janus’s feet on his lap, and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around Patton’s and sat crisscross applesauce.</p><p>Janus and Patton fell asleep after Sleeping Beauty, while Virgil fell asleep during Nightmare Before Christmas soon followed by Logan.</p><p>Remus went upstairs for a snack, but instead found everyone cuddling on the couch. He turned off the T.V, made sure everyone was tucked under a blanket, grabbed some pickles and ice cream, before returning downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment on your opinion of this story, I would love to hear what you all think. </p><p>I also love the idea of sweet Remus, so I wanted to add him to this little story. Sweet Remus might appear in other stories, although I am unsure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>